


Небо на ладонях

by 68_Omicron_Ceti



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Butterfly Effect, Childhood Friends, Gen, Kid Haruno Sakura, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, Orphanage, Orphans, POV First Person, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68_Omicron_Ceti/pseuds/68_Omicron_Ceti
Summary: Битва Наруто и Саске в Долине Завершения, когда последний пытался уйти к Орочимару заканчивается смертью обоих. Сакура просит еще один шанс для них, и получает его. Только какую цену придется заплатить за начатую заново жизнь?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

— Мне очень жаль.  
— Нет. Нет. Нет… — слабо, отчаянно, — Пожалуйста. Нет. Не верю.

Холодные оба. Из горла вырывается полувсхлип, переходящий в крик. Нельзя. Закрываю себе рукой рот. Сползаю на пол. Кто-то пытается увести. Сенсей. Вырываюсь. Назад. Пока могу, буду рядом.

«Моя вина. Должна была остановить. Не просить невозможного.»

Слез нет. Больше не кричу. Смотрю и смотрю. Будто бы что-то могла забыть.

Мертвы.

Как? Чудовище. Я виновата. Я их убила.

Закусываю пальцы. Иначе не смогу. Короткий взгляд. И снова смотрю. Жадно. Такие спокойные.

Я виновата. Умереть бы.

Вместе с ними. Вместо них.

Сенсей кладет руку на плечо. Притягивает к себе. Уводит? Не уйду.

Как же больно. Больше никогда. Смотрю снова на желтоватые лица. Доказали все? Идиоты.  
Плечи накрывает тяжелая рука. Больно. Больно.

— Тише, девочка…

Одним глазом столько эмоций… Снова есть чем дышать. Утыкаюсь в жилет.

Плачу. Рыдаю. Отчаянно. Громко. Задыхаюсь от слез. Позволяю утешать себя. Чудовище. Убийца.

Руки трясутся. Вода? Зачем? Стакан не удержу. Пью из рук сенсея.

Смотрю на восковые лица. Снова слезы.

— Почему? — хрипло.

— Тише, не вини себя.

Поднимаю тяжелый взгляд. Не могу сфокусироваться.

— Я не успел. На считанные минуты. Не успел.

— Нам тринадцать — срываюсь на крик — Нам было тринадцать. Почти. Саске-куну исполнилось месяц назад. А Наруто… Уже не исполнится…

Цепляюсь за жилет. Сидим прямо на полу. Меня укачивают и что-то рассказывают. Кто-то заворачивает меня в плед. Подходят и подходят. Что-то говорят. Цепляюсь за сенсея. Приходит Цунаде-сама, стискивает до хруста костей. Глаза у Пятой заплаканные, злые. Она что-то извиняюще шепчет, целует в макушку и лоб.

Голова тяжелая, хотя веки еще тяжелее. Не закрывать. Смотри и запоминай. Тихие. Неживые. Запомни каждую черточку.

— Моя команда… Рин, Обито и Минато-сенсей…

Голос Какаши-сенсея прорывается в тот миг, когда я начала куда-то падать, проваливаясь в сон. Не спать. Завтра утром — похороны. И я их больше не увижу.

— Они все погибли. Рин и Обито даже десяти лет не прожили… Но тогда — была война. Вас это не должно было касаться.

Он говорит долго-долго. Всю ночь. Я — просто плачу. Еще немного и рассветет.

***

— Хн… — скептически заломленная бровь и, в игре света от костра, полуулыбка. Светло-серая дымка тумана.

— Сакура? Знаешь — хмурится, сжимает губы — а ты…

Замолкает в нерешительности. Прижимаю тесно-тесно. Не отталкивает. Ловлю чуть слышный горьковатый запах травяного шампуня. И выдыхаю, почти в ухо:

— Прости. Прости. Прости. Саске-ку… Саске.

— Дура. Спасибо, — чуть грубовато обнимает в ответ и судорожно вдыхая, спрашивает, — Сакура? Ты же не забудешь нас?

Слезы льются непроизвольно. Как можно?

— Эй, теме, ты че, обидел Сакуру-чан?

— Наруто? — поднимаю взгляд на счастливую мордаху и притягиваю его ближе. Одной рукой держу Саске за запястье, второй прижимаю к себе блондинистую макушку. Наруто обнимает меня обеими руками, и его горячие ладошки, кажется, и удерживают меня тут. Извиняюсь перед мальчишками еще раз. Я все еще плачу.

— Ты, это, Сакура-чан, сама прости меня. Я же обещал тебе.

Мы сидим тесным комочком и смотрим на огонь. Саске не отстраняется, только прижимает к себе колени и кладет голову мне на плечо. Наруто обнимает нас обоих, привалившись ко мне с другого бока. Так бы всю жизнь и просидела.

Саске внезапно отстраняется, и, Наруто чуть дернувшись, говорит:

— Тебе пора уходить, — грустная улыбка — Сакура-чан, ты это, не переживай. Мы тут тебя подождем. Верно, даттебайо?

— Не спеши сюда, Сакура.

— Сакура-чан, обещай, что не будешь делать ничего такого — мальчишка широко взмахивает руками, силясь выразить эмоции. Оглядываю их еще раз. Туман наваливается, и я, пытаясь отмахнуться, вырвать лишние минуты, просыпаюсь.

***

Ноги замлели. Голова болит. Я навалилась на сенсея и просто уснула. Он сидит рядом, вцепившись обеими руками в волосы. Просвет в окне. И два тела.

Просто сон. Пугающе-реалистичный. С запахами, шершавыми ладонями, моим кривым швом у Наруто на воротнике. Меня ощутимо трясет. Выскальзываю из пледа и, не оглядываясь на сенсея Какаши, прохожу между ними. Больше не выглядят так, будто бы спят. И запах… Нет. Шумно сглатываю и трясу головой от навалившихся мыслей. Опираюсь руками на подоконник. Небо чуть розоватое. Выдыхаю одним порывом рассвет:

— Пожалуйста. Верни их. Дай им пожить. Прошу. Все что угодно взамен.

Больно. Больно. Отворачиваюсь от окна и сползаю по стене. Становлюсь на колени. Больно. Одной рукой за пол, чтобы не упасть. Вторая на грудь. Больно. Нечем дышать. Два родных умиротворенных восковых лица. Больно. Вторая рука на пол. «Прости, Какаши-сенсей.»


	2. Глава 2

Что-то огромное и мохнатое рыкнуло мне в лицо. Морда оскалилась, обнажив зубы — желтоватые, острые. У монстра был красный ошейник.

Я отшатнулась и покатилась кубарем в овраг. Мелкие ветки царапают слишком ощутимо. Приземление, кажется, еще более жесткое, чем ожидалось. Зажмуриваюсь. Болит затылок, ноют ссадины, тянет лодыжку. Слезы застилают обзор непроизвольно. Тянусь рукой к голове, не открывая глаз. Липко. Пусть это будет не кровь. Подношу руку к глазам. На крохотных пальчиках, на пухлой ладошке в перевязочках (моей?) алая густая жидкость. Мда, ну я конечно и попала. Сенсей точно за сорванную миссию не похвалит. Приподнимаюсь на локтях, и чувствую, будто весь мир куда-то падает. Тошнота подступает к горлу. Похоже, что сотрясение. Голова кружится слишком сильно, значит, сама я не встану. Ничего, мальчики меня быстро найдут. Мальчики? Найдут?

От нахлынувших воспоминаний становится жутко. Бытьэтогонеможет. Саске и Наруто, они. К горлу резко подскакивает комок. Поворачиваю голову на бок, чтобы просто не захлебнуться, и едва успеваю опереться на локоть. Меня рвет долго, в конце уже просто желчью. Зато в голове немного проясняется: я, кажется, тоже умерла. И даже если мне успели помочь, то я бы была сейчас не неизвестно где, в овраге, а в госпитале.

Сердце бьется быстрее, и я слышу его удары барабанами в ушах. В глаза лезет прядь, спекшаяся от крови. Дышать тяжеловато, и меня продолжает мутить. Отползаю к ближайшему деревцу и опираюсь на него. В глазах темнеет.

— Эй, малышка, ты еще жива? — незнакомый голос, кажется мальчишка, наш ровесник.

Чуть киваю и зажмуриваюсь сильнее. Голова болит, да и все тело такое слабое, кажется, даже руку не подниму.

— Посмотри, Хикэру, у нее разбита голова, — произносит девушка, — Бери-ка ее на руки и потащили в госпиталь.

Ну и голос у нее — такой высокий и звонкий, что бьет по ушам.

— А как же миссия? — спорит он чисто для вида, поднимая меня на руки. Ксо, кажется, я ошиблась с возрастом этих ребят — меня подхватывают слишком легко.

В себя я прихожу уже в госпитале. Как раз в тот момент, когда меня пытаются ослепить, светя фонариком в глаз. Зажмуриваюсь и пытаюсь отодвинуться подальше.

— Так, — теплый женский голос — последим за карандашиком? Смотри на него только глазками, а голову не поворачивай, хорошо, солнышко?

Я смотрю на женщину-ирьёнина и согласно киваю. Ксо, ну и дура же! Сколько раз нужно убеждаться в том, что головой больно шевелить, чтобы до меня дошло? Простая проверка проваливается — не могу я, оказывается, следить за карандашом только «глазками». Черт, как с младенцем! Ладонь женщины подсвечивается зеленым. Раньше мне так сильно не доставалось.

Миг темноты. Я просыпаюсь на кровати, но глаз не открываю. Постель очень холодная, и я зябко ежусь. Я, кажется, спала на улице, возможно, даже в лесу раньше, но сейчас как-то слишком неприятно. Подушка еще противнее — тяжелая, комковатая, с шершавыми катышками на наволочке. Пахнет хлоркой. Я все еще в госпитале. Тянусь рукой и щупаю голову. Ксо, все еще болит, до слез. Бинты смочены чем-то неприятно-скользким, и я брезгливо дергаю рукой. Приоткрываю левый глаз. Светает.

В голове что-то щелкает и последние минуты жизни тоже вспоминаются. Черт, пусть это моя мольба сработала!

Смотрю на руку — совсем детская, не моя. Откидываю тяжелое, тоже сбившееся комками, ватное одеяло. Ксо! Я вся какая-то мелкая, и очень-очень пухлая. Щупаю лицо — еще хуже. Одни щеки на круглой морде.

Шаннаро! И че теперь делать? И мысленно перебиваю сама себя: " Как что, не дать Саске-куну и Наруто умереть рано.» Хм. Рано — это во сколько? Не помню… Кажется, в одиннадцать. Или в четырнадцать? Мы точно были не старше.

А почему они, собственно, погибли-то? Тоже не помню. На миссии, кажется. Не дать им стать шиноби, что ли? Всплывает еще одна мысль — я как-то виновна в их смерти. Привела их в ловушку? Подставила? Не смогла прикрыть? Близко, но не то. Ксо. Была слишком слабой, и они погибли, прикрывая меня. Видимо, угадала.

Легче жить не стало. В голове туман, а у меня нет ни одного четкого воспоминания. Кто я? Сакура Харуно, куноичи Скрытого Листа. Что еще помню? Родителей, бабулю и тетку Моммо. Еще помню человека с очень ласковым глазом. Почему-то одним. И кто он? А кто для меня Саске и Наруто? А имеет ли это какое-то значение? Главное, что я помню — они очень дорогие, важные для меня люди.

— Здравствуй, Сакура, — улыбается мне пожилой ирьёнин с лучиками морщинок около глаз — Как твои дела? Что болит?

Вылезаю из-под одеяла и сажусь на краешек кровати. Он меня не разбудил, хотя я почти все время дремлю. Улыбаюсь ему в ответ и пальцами показываю на то место, куда пришёлся удар. Говорить я уже пыталась — сама с собой, но голос чужой, да и сказать все то, что думаю не получается. Зеленое свечение от рук мужчины приятно щекочет и согревает голову. Дверь открывается, входит мама вместе с какой-то девушкой. Мама очень громкая и ее слишком много. Она походя, даже не глядя на меня толком, выдает:

— Ты ужасный ребенок. Вечно во что-то вляпываешься.

Очень-очень обидно и больно. «Ужасный ребенок» — рефреном в голове. На глаза накатываются слезы, а мама уже громко что-то выясняет у доктора. Вытираю кулаками подступившие слезы, и закрываю уши — очень больно от высоких звуков. Мама поворачивается ко мне:

— Так че случилось? — уже мягче, — И чего-й то ты ушла от дома так далеко? Мы с отцом с ног сбились, искали тебя.

Хм. Как бы им все объяснить. Ну, я испугалась собаки, споткнулась и улетела в овраг. Почему ушла от дома — не помню. Ксо, попробую, как смогу:

— Собака большая, — развожу руками, а в голове всплывает только ошейник — Класный. Стлашно.

— Ну, и… — снова вступает мама.

— Хорошо, — перебивает ее ирьёнин, и смотрит на меня — А покажи-ка мне, где у тебя носик?

Я послушно выполняю все просьбы доктора, узнаю животных на ярких картинках и стараюсь улыбаться, только зажмуриваюсь, когда голова раз за разом начинает кружиться. В ступор меня вводит только один вопрос: «Покажи-ка мне, а сколько тебе годиков».

— Три ей. Ровно две недели назад исполнилось. Она глупая у нас, не знает цифр. — снова вступает в разговор мама.

Отмахиваюсь от назойливого «глупая», хотя обида скручивается в тугой комок в груди. Нужно думать о чем-то более важном. Три года, значит до нашей смерти, если брать максимум — одиннадцать лет. Исполнилось две недели назад — значит сегодня 11 апреля 68 года.

— Через четыре дня ее можно будет выписать, но вам нужно будет проследить, чтобы еще как минимум неделю она соблюдала постельный режим.

Доктор встает, чтобы провести маму, а я накрываюсь одеялом — холодно. Что я могу исправить — я глупый, ужасный ребенок. Мама же всегда права. Слабая, никчемная, виноватая в смерти что Саске и Наруто, что своей собственной. Кто меня вообще взял в шиноби? Как мне все изменить? Накрываюсь с головой, крепче сжимаю кулаки. Слезы душат, и я подтягиваю колени к груди. Что я могу?

Госпиталь я покидаю позже, чем говорит доктор. Только через десять дней. Зато сейчас, прячась в объятиях отца, мне спокойно. Он даже пообещал покатать меня на шее, как только будет можно. Он огромный, теплый и тихий. Он будит меня утром, прежде чем уходить в лавку и приходит укладывать спать. Мама прибегает днем по нескольку раз, приносит еду, путается в лекарствах — читать она не умеет, поэтому на третий день отец выставляет все по порядку.

Мама шумная и крикливая — я слышу, как она ссорится то с покупателями, то с отцом, даже из своей комнаты. Мама открывает окно нараспашку, когда меня знобит, и кутает меня посильнее, когда мне жарко. Она перестраховывается, и позволяет мне вставать только через две недели, а на улицу мы выходим чуть ли не через месяц. Мама не позволяет играть мне с другими детьми — на всякий случай, вдруг меня кто-то толкнет, а отец, когда мама не видит, подбрасывает под потолок и кружит меня. Я высматриваю среди детей Саске-куна и Наруто, к счастью, я еще помню их лица, хотя с каждым днем все хуже и хуже. Я вообще многое забываю. Могу даже то, что было вчера. Остаются только яркие события.

Я боюсь духовку. Там живут жуткие создания, которые кусаются. Я боюсь лестницы на второй этаж — она скрипит. Я боюсь бабулю — от нее странно пахнет, и в ее комнате всегда темно. Я плохо различаю фантазии и реальность. Однажды, заигравшись, я испугалась собственного стула — он был вражеским шиноби. Я почти не играю с куклами — это скучно, зато день за днем прошу отца сложить мне из бумаги сюрикены. А еще я цепляюсь к нему со всякой ерундой, как говорит мама.

— Глупая ты, вздорная девчонка! Где это видано, чтобы женщина читала! На, вот, свою куклу и марш к себе в комнату — не крутись под ногами — мешаешь.


	3. Глава 3

В моих руках два супер-крутых меча — я на миссии по спасению котенка Дайме из лап злобных вражеских шиноби. Котенок далеко — на шкафу, поэтому мне придется переплыть реку, чтобы его спасти. Слева на меня нападают — отбиваюсь от врагов ногами и прячусь в пещеру. Ксо! Стул такой низкий! Ползком пробираюсь за гору и готовлюсь к финальной атаке.

— Сакура! — мама кричит из комнаты, — Ты взяла рулоны?

— Да. Это меч, — отвечаю я сдавленно.

— Что ты там бормочешь? — она заходит в комнату, — Черт возьми, что ты там делаешь?

Мама вытаскивает меня из-за кресла, отбирает мечи, и толкает в угол. Обидно.

— Дрянная девчонка, не нашла ничего лучше, чем брать белую ткань! — мама хватает меня за плечо, — Зачем тебе они были нужны, а?

— Мечи… — я смотрю снизу вверх, и опять ловлю себя на мысли, что раньше было проще. Я не помню точно, но, кажется, что мы с мамой были почти одного роста, и она не могла меня вот так подавлять. Наверное, я даже огрызалась ей в ответ, как это делает тетя Моммо. После смерти бабушки, она живет со мной в одной комнате.

— Опять за свое? Сколько раз тебе повторять — приличные девочки так себя не ведут. Ты совсем идиотка, или как?

Мама притягивает меня на кухню, сажает на пол и опять вручает куклу. Шаннаро! Теперь до вечера сидеть тут. Этого делать я не умею — просто невозможно скучно! Но с мамой спорить бесполезно, поэтому я послушно убаюкиваю куклу. Это быстро надоедает, и мы с ней отправляемся шпионить за мамой — она готовит ужин.

— Сакура, вернись на ковер! Тут ножи и кипяток!

Я слезаю со стула, подхватываю куклу и сажусь на пол. Ну и ладно! Не так уж и хотелось. Я и так могу себя чем-нибудь занять.

Отец с теткой заходит неожиданно — я даже не успеваю отплыть от берега. Отец треплет меня по волосам, и я привычно цепляюсь за его огромные пальцы.

— Посиди тут пока, — он уходит к маме, а тетя Моммо неожиданно говорит:

— Смотри, что я тебе принесла, Сакура, — она протягивает мне две полупрозрачные ленты — одна полосатая, красно-белая, а вторая фиолетовая в горошек. Закарабкиваюсь к ней на соседний стул:

— Класивые. Заплети, — поворачиваюсь к ней спиной. Тетя смеется, перебирает волосы и подносит меня к зеркалу. На моей макушке два разных огромных банта, и короткие тонкие волосы почти теряются в них — торчит только розовая челка.

— У меня остались еще ленты, давай заплетем еще и твою куклу.

Я недоумеваю, хмурюсь, прижимая к себе тряпичное тело, но понимаю — ей самой еще немного интересно возиться с куклами. Тетя старше меня на двенадцать лет, но после того, как мама вышла замуж, на ней осталась бабуля. И сейчас она со мной немного доигрывает свое. На косах из пряжи появляются такие же банты, как и у меня. Тетя Моммо приносит двух остальных кукол. Их я не люблю — у них только голова и спеленутое «тело», поэтому разрешаю ей взять их себе. Я так увлекаюсь, что даже забываю слушать разговор родителей.

За ужином я клюю носом над тарелкой до того момента, когда отец произносит:

— Нужно уезжать из Конохи. Здесь больше небезопасно, — он говорит тихо и спокойно, но я все равно дергаюсь. Как так? А как же мальчики? Я, конечно, слишком слабая и глупая, чтобы им помочь, но я же не могу так просто сдаться!

— Что-то ты совсем с ума сошел! — мама отвечает как всегда резко, — С чего это вдруг? Всю жизнь было все нормально, а тут раз — и на ему!

— Из-за Сакуры.

Я поднимаю глаза и смотрю на родителей, но они не замечают моих взглядов.

— Погибло слишком много шиноби — кто не на войне, так во время нападения Девятихвостого. Теперь все дети с малейшими способностями обязаны поступать в академию.

Мама встает, убирает со стола. Ее руки механически намыливают тарелки, полощут чашки, сметают крошки. Отец достал газету, но, кажется, он не читает, просто закрылся от матери. Тетка, воспользовавшись тем, что на нее не обращают внимания, тихонько убегает на улицу — к подружкам. Я забираюсь к отцу на колени и утыкаюсь носом в рубашку. Он пахнет хвоей. Отец треплет меня по голове, расплетает бантики и уносит купать.

Я слушаю положенную мне сказку, но не засыпаю. Потом еще одну. К девяти отец зовет маму на помощь. Я очень люблю те вечера, когда они укладывают меня вдвоем. Ложатся по бокам, перебирают волосы и тихонько разговаривают о своем. Это лучший способ услышать что-то действительно важное, не подслушивая.

— В сентябре в столице ярмарка. Съездим, распродадим шелк, самые дорогие кимоно — все равно их даже кланы больше не закупают. Заработаем немного, город посмотрим. А к весне переедем.

***

Впервые снять обувь и пробежаться по траве — волшебно. В лесу светло, и, несмотря на приближающуюся осень, достаточно сухо. В этом году, как говорит отец, вообще слишком засушливо — вместо полутора месяцев сезона дождей было чуть больше недели. Год тяжелый, неурожайный. Теперь мама часто уходит в храм — приносить жертвы ками. Свой алтарь мы позволить не можем. А такие сухие годы всегда признак больших несчастий. Мама рассказывала тетке, что таких на ее памяти было три: первый был во время Второй войны, второй — перед началом Третьей. А последний был в год перед моим рождением — тогда Девятихвостый демон едва не разрушил деревню.

И все же, в лесу слишком хорошо. Я собираю цветы, а мама с теткой запасают ягоды. Пахнет невероятно вкусно. А еще лес поет. Пересвистываниями птичек, бегущим ручьем, шумом ветра в листве. Прятаться за стволами, хихикать, утыкаясь носом в цветы. В пятый раз смотреть, как правильно плести венок. Валяться на пледе, наблюдая за муравьями. Пить приторно-сладкий сок. А потом долго-долго возвращаться домой.

Солнце еще высоко, но трава под босыми ногами уже не радует. Я прошусь на руки. В деревне людно. Тетка забирает ягоды и уходит домой. Мы идем по главной улице в центр. Мама останавливается несколько раз, болтает со знакомыми. В Конохе праздник. Мне покупают мороженое, ломают его пополам. Мороженое вкусное, хотя и очень холодное, оно спешит убежать, тает и капает на руки. Пальцы липкие и сладкие — я их облизываю. Мама ругается — приличные девочки так себя не ведут. Хорошо и весело. Люди в масках, много огня и смеха. Мы слушаем очень медленную, заунывную песню. Вечер нескончаемо-долгий, приятный. Уже в темноте в небо выпускают разноцветные огоньки. Домой я возвращаюсь на шее у отца.

***

Мне не спится. Я одна в доме. Не считая, конечно, кукол, которые лежат рядом со мной.  
Где-то раздаются шорохи и скрипы. Дом почти новый, но он весь жуткий и шумный. Даже себе не хочу признаваться, что сейчас эти звуки меня пугают. Хотя, может быть, в тишине стало бы еще страшнее. Я зарываюсь с головой под одеяло и утаскиваю с собой любимую куклу. Прошло уже три недели с того дня, как уехали мама и отец. И несколько дней с тех пор, как ушла куда-то тетка Моммо. Я стараюсь не терять дни, каждое утро рисую на новом листочке — а потом считаю закрашенные. Но цифры убегают из головы, путаются.

Я ругаю себя за то, что боюсь. Мне же не три на самом деле. Но обрывки мыслей бродят у меня в голове сами по себе… Можно, конечно, не выключать свет и рассказывать самой себе сказки, но все равно настанет момент, когда надо закрыть глаза. Тут-то мысли и наваливаются. Но вот что я поняла. Когда мысли приходят сами по себе и уснуть из-за этого очень трудно — надо начать думать специально. Крутишь в голове предложение, а потом вдруг понимаешь, что мысли начали путаться, и ты повторяешь какое-то слово, повторяешь, а предложение рассыпается и ускользает от тебя. А потом уже наступает утро.

Скрипит дверь. Я открываю глаза — мама и отец вернулись. Но внизу стоит толстая тетка. Я удивлённо тру глаза кулаком и тяну вниз майку. В руке кукла — с ней не страшно. Тетка поднимется навстречу мне и говорит:

— Здравствуй, маленькая! Нам с тобой надо поговорить.

Она берет меня на руки и уносит на кухню. Открывает холодильник, тычется носом в кастрюли. Меня усаживают на стул и спрашивают, как я себя чувствую. Нормально все. Только мне непонятно, почему она тут. И что забыла. От нее несет неприятными, очень резкими духами. Я чихаю.

— Скажи-ка мне, Сакура, — и меня гладят по волосам, — Скажи мне, твоя тетя, она давно не была дома?

Щеки и уши у меня моментально становятся горячими. Тетка Моммо говорила, что это секрет. Что не нужно рассказывать маме и отцу, когда они вернуться, что она уходила гулять. Но эта женщина — не мама и не отец. Но я же обещала молчать. Поэтому я смотрю на нее и молчу.

— Ну же, лапушка, сколько дней ты одна?

Но я молчу. Да и не помню — ночевала я одна давно-давно. Может, неделю. А толстая тетка вдруг начала говорить:

— Сакура, дома ведь без мамы плохо, правда? Нельзя, чтоб маленькие дети жили одни, без взрослых, да? И поэтому мы сейчас пойдем с тобой в одно место — там много детей, там хорошо, весело: и игрушки есть, и книжки, чего там только нет…

Тетка что-то еще говорит и говорит. Но у меня так шумит в ушах, что я ее не слышу.

Проснулась я уже в другом месте. В другой одежде, и вообще за столом. Вокруг — куча девочек, некоторые постарше меня. За соседними столами тоже девочки, но взрослые, некоторые как тетя Моммо.

Потом какая-то другая тетя поднимает меня на руки и начинает про то, что я уже большая девочка, потому что у нее плохие новости. Я не понимаю, что такое она говорит, я слушаю, слушаю, все слова понятные, но они рассыпаются, как стеклянные кубики. Что-то катится, звенит, раскалывается на тысячи острых кусочков и блестит так, что слепит глаза и нестерпимо болит голова. И мне кажется, что эти стеклянные кубики и осколки кружатся, кружатся у меня перед глазами, и я куда-то лечу и пытаюсь уцепиться из последних сил за край, но пальцы соскальзывают, и я бегу, бегу по воде, дороге и в это же время вижу себя со стороны…

***

…Вода под ногами у меня зеленая-зеленая, как трава на поляне. Река вьется через лес, солнце слепит глаза, макушку печет. Я бегу и бегу.

— Стой, — говорит мне журавль-цуру, — В нашей стране давным-давно нет людей. Откуда ты, девочка?

— Я пришла по реке.

— У меня для тебя есть история. Она про то, куда пропали люди. Они ушли ненадолго, но сразу их задержала в пути буря, а потом… — птица надолго замолкает, — А однажды утром принцесса пошла по своим делам. В общем, она вовремя не вернулась. Мы искали-искали, а потом нашли ее с мальчиком.

И журавль грустно кивает на берег. Сколько было видно, до самого горизонта, берег был покрыт разложенными сетями.

— Да, да, много раз мы закидывали в реку сети. То есть и в море, и в реку, и во все озера, и даже в лужи, чайники…

Журавль меняет ногу:

— А девушку, то есть принцессу, нашли в реке.

И журавль плачет.

— А почему вы плачете?

— Потому что некогда нам с тобой разговаривать, пора обедать, обедать пора, пойдем…

Рис, рыба. Чай. Спасибо. Кран с водой — помыть руки. Вода течет, блестит в реке, накатывается волнами на берег. Шумят камыши.

В новом мире наступает вечер. И он длится, длится… Я лежу, надо мной склонил голову журавль, и смотрит на звезды. Он рассказывает мне сказки. Много-много бесконечных сказок.


	4. Chapter 4

Мы идем по реке уже много дней. Вода хлюпает под ногами, но на берег я не поднимаюсь. Там, блестя черными шкурками, греются на солнце змеи. Издалека их можно было принять за сети, но сейчас, они шипят и скользят, сворачиваются в клубки, переплетают длинные тела друг с другом. На берегу много детей, но выше, за змеями. Я сразу искала среди них кого-то. Но кого? Люди, которые ушли из этого королевства, где-то впереди. Так говорит журавль. И они мне нужны.

— А почему люди просто не вернутся сами? Буря давно прошла. Их надо просто подождать? Не верить в плохое. Если подождать, то…

— Люди не любят ждать. Да и некого ждать. И вообще, тебе пора в дом, скорее, скорее, все дети уже легли. Одна ты стоишь тут столбом.

Птица молчит, меланхолично передвигая ноги по плотной зеленой воде, вылавливает из воды жабок. Мне совсем не хочется есть. Темнеет. Я прячусь под крыло к журавлю. Под ногами бежит вода, обвевает лицо теплый ветерок. Спать. Через вечность спохватываюсь:

— Послушай, мы ушли очень далеко! Ты хоть помнишь, как нам возвращаться?

— По реке, — говорит журавль, — но возвращаться незачем. Там нас больше никто не ждет. Ты больше никому кроме меня не нужна.

Нужно вернуться назад. Туда, где на берегу были дети. Там есть два мальчика, которым нужна помощь. Я поднимаю голову, вижу — журавль все еще стоит на одной ноге в воде. Его черный хвост болтается рядом. На берег не подняться — там шипят змеи. Назад не пройдешь — течение слишком сильное. И я понимаю, что теперь придется вечно идти по воде, спать под мокрым крылом, слушать журавлиные сказки. И вернуться нельзя, и река никогда не кончится. Сказки у журавля интересные: про старое дерево, когда-то бывшее самураем, которое теперь цветет зимой. Про зайца, который обхитрил акул и переплыл море. Про сову, покрасившую ворона в черный, и оттого летающую только ночью. Про молодильное озеро, про снежную женщину, про барсуков. Про журавлиные перья. Сказки не заканчиваются, сплетаются одна в одну.

— Голубое видение глубины, теряющейся в высоте, — море и небо, слившиеся в светящейся дымке Дня Весны в Час Утра.

Только небо и море — одна голубая безбрежность. Там, где рябь ловит серебряный свет, клочья пены кружатся в водовороте. Но чуть дальше — ни единого движения, ничего, кроме цвета: немного теплая голубизна воды, расширяющаяся для того, чтобы смешаться с голубизной неба. Горизонта нет — только расстояние, парящее в пространстве, бесконечная вогнутая поверхность, зияющая перед вами и грандиозно нависающая сверху, — цвет, углубляющийся с высотой. А далеко в середине этой необъятной голубизны висит неотчетливое, неясное видение дворцовых башен и высоких крыш, изгибающихся подобно молодому месяцу, — какая-то тень великолепной неведомой древности, освещенной солнечным светом, мягким, как память.

То, что я попытался сейчас описать, называется «какемоно» — японская роспись по шелку, украшавшая когда-то стены домов в Островной Империи. А изображение голубизны и нечто в ее глубине имеет название «синкирё», что означает мираж. Но очертания этого видения безошибочно узнаваемы. Это тускло мерцающие порталы, и лунообразные крыши Дворца Дракона, и все вокруг — все, возникшее двадцать два столетия назад. В древних книгах рассказано очень много об этом месте, называемом «Хёрай».

В Хёрае нет ни боли, ни смерти, нет холодов зимы. Цветы здесь никогда не вянут, а плоды никогда не опадают, и если человек отведает этих плодов хотя бы однажды, он никогда больше не почувствует жажду и голод. В Хёрае растут невиданные растения: Соринси, Рикугё‑Аой и Банконтё, исцеляющие все болезни, а также волшебная трава Йошинси, которая оживляет мертвых, потому что орошается чудесной водой, единственный глоток которой дарует вечную молодость.

— Мы идем с тобой в Херай. Туда уходили двое, за которых ты молилась. Туда должна была уйти ты тогда. Туда ушли люди моего королевства. Бабуля. Твои родители. Тетя. Там твое место. Ты задержалась здесь на полгода.

— Сакура! Просыпайся, малышка! — кто-то зовет меня по имени. Голос женский, незнакомый, он раздаётся отовсюду: от облака, неподвижно застывшего в белесом небе, и от неба, окружающего ленивое облако, и от ивового листка, крутящегося в речном водовороте, и от водоворота, затягивающего в себя ивовый лист. Вода тает под ногами, небо расплывается прозрачным туманом.

Отступление

Ночь давно стояла над городом, но в баре все еще было людно. Грязноватые стены, замызганный столик, стойкий запах пота. Здесь не курортный городок Ю но Куни. Цунаде опрокинула еще одну пиалу. Ну хоть саке приличный — холодный, приятно-горьковатый, с послевкусием сыра и грибов. Письмо Сарутоби-сенсея нарушило планы женщины: преувеличить диагнозы какого-нибудь аристократа, хорошенько облегчить его кошелек, закрыть долги и вернуться в Страну Горячих Источников, зимовать. Климат приморский, а бывать на пороге зимы в стылой Конохе совершенно не улыбалось. Но не прийти Цунаде не могла. Женщина вновь окинула взглядом короткую записку, навела на огонь, замечая проступившие иероглифы. Хватит. Нужно возвращаться в номер. Женщина бросила на стол мятые купюры. В комнате горел свет. Девчонка все еще дожидалась ее, хотя знала — Цунаде могла заявиться лишь к утру.

— Иди спать, Шизуне. Мы съезжаем завтра.

— Х-хай, Цунаде-сама.

Ученица никогда не задавала лишних вопросов — вышколена до нее. Иногда спорила, убеждала не играть, приводила здравые аргументы. Но вопросов не задавала. Девчонке может и не стоило возвращаться в деревню — там ее тоже никто не ждал. Лучше было бы отправить ее куда-нибудь подальше, только безопасных мест, теперь, наверное нигде не останется. Да и не удержать ее больше. Когда она забрала ее с собой, Шизуне едва исполнилось тринадцать. Увести племянницу Дана из погребенной войной Конохи было единственно верным решением на тот момент. Ей незачем было так рано осознавать, что она не просто осиротела, но осталась единственным живым шиноби среди своих ровесников. Девчонка ушла на войну прямо с академической скамьи, в девять. Цунаде, с ее мирными детством и юностью, не понять — ее поколение родилось сразу после Первой и вступило во Вторую уже шестнадцатилетними. Третья была самой жуткой — куда там затяжной Второй, с ее бесконечными союзами и перемириями. Цунаде тогда поверила, что основание Скрытых деревень было ошибкой — мир стремительно возвращался в эпоху Клановых войн. И сейчас, пяти лет не прошло, письмо сенсея… Коноха не выживет.  


Торопиться пока было некуда. Можно позволить себе идти пешком, покрывая за сутки чуть меньше сотни километров. Шизуне благоразумно молчала — на третий день стало ясно, что возвращаются они в деревню, и что Цунаде этому совершенно не рада. Третьего поста больше не существовало, а второй прикрывало трое совсем юных чуунинов и сенсора среди них не было. Если до этого Цунаде еще верила в то, что Коноха сможет выкарабкаться, пусть и потеряет статус Великой, то сейчас осознала — страны Огня больше нет. И барахтаться они смогут, сражаясь лишь с одной деревней. Стоит вступить второй — и Лист будет сметен за считанные дни.

Поток гражданских иссяк. Намертво утоптанная широкая грунтовая дорога и до самых стен они с Шизуне единственные путешественники. Женщина остановилась, сбросила с плеч свиток и жестом приказала замереть ученице. Конохагакуре но Сато. С пригорка открылся вид на родную деревню и она ощутила полузабытое ощущение гордости. С тыла будто бы прикрывают все, чего коснется взгляд, четыре высеченные на скале головы. Деды, учитель, Желтая Молния. На миг показалось, что рядом юные и беспечные Джи и Орочи. Так они возвращались с первых миссий — бежали вперед сенсея верхним путем до этого места. Дыхание сперло, а к глазам подступили слезы. Как девчонка, черт возьми. Деревня, Скрытая в Листве. Когда-то родной дом, сейчас — просто надежный тыл. Возвращаться ей не к кому. Из более-менее знакомых остались детишки времен Второй войны — теперешние главы Кланов. С командой, Цунаде бы даже не поставила на это, она не встретится до последнего сражения. Все, как мечтал когда-то Джи — они уйдут втроем в битве, опытными, умудренными шиноби, прикрывая собой не молодежь, но хотя бы детей.

Распахнутые ворота и двое подростков на страже. Смешливые мальчишки, сверстники Наваки, пихали и толкали друг друга — явно засиделись. А Цунаде хотелось прижаться к теплому дереву, закрыть глаза и через два квартала свернуть направо. Распахнуть дверь в дом, сбросить как попало обувь, потрепать братишку по голове, сбежать через окно на свидание, и прямо с него на тренировку. Женщина помотала головой, сбрасывая наваждение — Дан и Наваки даже погибли на разных войнах. Боги, отчего так больно возвращаться? Коротко кивнув мальчишкам, которые даже не удосужились ее останавливать, она направилась сразу в Резиденцию. Шизуне едва за ней поспевала, хотя силилась идти, соответствуя то ли статусу ее личной ученицы, то ли возрасту. Когда это ей успело минуть восемнадцать? Только же была растерянным, разбитым, испуганным цыпленком. Она умела жить только сражаясь, и мир здорово ударил по ней. А сколько таких же желторотых джоунинов все еще несут службу?

Коноха совершенно не изменилась. Это Цунаде ощущала как никогда остро. Здесь, направо, — парк, его посадили еще при дедушке. Тут был квартал какого-то малого клана — теперь коробочки квартир гражданских. Они с Шизуне почти сразу свернули с центральной улицы и теперь Цунаде возвращалась домой. Боги, где знакомые с детства три густонаселенных переулка? Сенджу вымирали постепенно, оставив после себя последышей — девчонку-генина восьми лет и десяток гражданских. Что осталось от клана-основателя? Три небольших домика без гербов Ваджары на полотнах. Главы у клана нет и не будет, а значит и клана больше нет. Цунаде не имеет права на этот пост — она одна из тех, кто может наследовать имя Хокаге. Да и не заняла бы она место главы — зачем возглавлять давно омертвевшее тело. Гангрену нужно ампутировать, а не позволять распространяться. Мертвым кланам нельзя позволять гордиться прошлым. Она спихнула Шизуне одной из дальних родственниц — пусть девчонка обустраивается, отдыхает. Завтра ее нужно будет направить в Госпиталь — наводить там порядок.

Идти к сенсею не хотелось. Смотреть насколько он постарел, как сильно сморщилось его лицо, чувствовать тяжелый старческий запах едва заглушаемый табаком, и осознавать — она выглядит почти так же. Она, в первую очередь, не ирьенин — боевик. Сколько десятков раз она пользовалась регенерацией? И прятать раньше срока постаревшее тело уже не было прихотью. Необходимость. А Коноха не стареет — вот лавочка с одеждой и тканями. В ней Цунаде когда-то шила украдкой ото всех свадебное кимоно — задолго до офицального предложения. Вот книжный магазинчик (не забыть зайти, посмотреть, не вышел ли очередной романчик Джи). На улице Чая зажигали огонь в магазинчике с жареными каштанами, которые обожал, будучи ребенком, Орочи. Все ровно так же, как и двадцать, и тридцать лет назад. И Цунаде многое бы отдала, чтобы так все и осталось. Единственный на всю деревню саке-бар был непозволительно близко к кварталу Учих, а Цунаде не хотела к нему приближаться как можно дольше. Непозволительная роскошь для шиноби — позволять себе игнорировать и, уж тем более, отрицать, беду. Но Цунаде позволяла — ей нравилось ощущение неизменности, непоколебимости Конохи. Ее безопасности. А увидеть мертвый район самого многочисленного, вплоть до прошлой недели, клана Конохи — значит самостоятельно изничтожить иллюзию покоя. Родную деревню ведь даже не штурмовали ни разу за практически семидесятилетнюю историю. А еще — мгновенное осознание — Учих уничтожили свои. Или АНБУ, по приказу сенсея. Нет, женщина сразу отмела эту мысль — остальные подняли бы восстание. Или же сами кланы сыграли против невыносимых, заносчивых, Цунаде мысленно осеклась — о мертвых плохо не говорят. Восстание внутри клана — были бы выжившие. Что-то здесь глубоко нечисто. И только за этими подробностями стоит наведаться к Сарутоби-сенсею, пока Шизуне будет строить несчастных ирьенинов.

На стеклах почтовой башни догорал кровавый закат — необычное зрелище в конце ноября. Рано похолодало — то и дело встречались укутавшиеся в зимние плащи шиноби. Нужно было перестать слоняться бесцельно по улицам, но Цунаде нравилось раздирать незажившие раны, нравилось выцарапывать новые, гадая, кто из спешащих людей погибнет первым, нравилось представлять залитые кровью полуразрушенные улицы. Нравилось предвкушать собственный страх и ступор. Цунаде шла на кладбище, удивительное дело, трезвой. Пусть и в темноте, но зато можно не замечать сотни новых белеющих могил. Она не потревожит покой близких — не будет оплакивать их. Просто смахнет песок с пустой могилы деда Тобирамы, с могил матери и отца, которых она толком не знала, с могилы Мито-обаа-самы, с могилы Наваки, с могилы Дана. И уйдет. В Шушую — пить. Все равно ей на призраков Учих. У нее за спиной не меньше своих.

Стылое, дождливое ноябрьское утро. Цунаде все еще откладывала встречу с сенсеем. И намерено незалеченное толком похмелье, гудящая голова, были неплохим поводом. Шизуне куда-то поспешила по своим делам — она, конечно сообщила о планах, но Цунаде прослушала. На крохотном полигоне позади дома мучалась с Кварими девчонка — последний генин Сенджу. Резерв у нее был крохотный — спустя десять минут безуспешных попыток она совсем выдохлась. Да и контроль у нее был чертовски хреновым. Наблюдать за девчонкой было противно — в груди ворочалось змеей возмущение, которое теперь-то и высказать некому было. Горечь на корне языка, тяжелая голова, мерзкие барабанящие капли — все это еще сильнее давило на женщину. Что-то мерзкое, копившееся годами, теперь, в Конохе, вылезало наружу. Предки жили на широкую ногу — из двенадцати-пятнадцати детей в семье до полового созревания доживали в лучшем случае один-два. На войну отправлялись с одним кунаем, лет в пять-шесть. Дедушка все это сумел остановить — ненадолго. Девять лет назад на войну снова шли дети. Сейчас даже отправлять некого. Когда-то, в едва образованной Конохе, было чуть больше четырех тысяч Сенджу. Теперь, по подсчетам Цунаде, во всей стране Огня столько шиноби не наберется. Ксо.

Женщина развернулась на каблуках и пошла вниз по главной улице. Открывались магазинчики, перекрикивали одна одну гражданские на рынке. Продавщица в лавке недалеко от ворот старательно не замечала своих покупателей — явно не местных. Тощая, как бродячая кошка беременная девчонка, на вид года на три-четыре младше Шизуне, была одета еще более-менее прилично, а вот мальчишка рядом с ней определенно поизносился. Одежда была обоим мала, хотя и добротно сшита. Цунаде не знала, что заставило ее повернуть к лавке — сладости она не жаловала. Рука сама потянулась к бобовой пасте (зачем она ей, черт его знает) и хурме.

— Ой, а что готовить будешь, а? — так, без приветствия, будто бы продолжая давно начатый разговор, в Конохе могут обратиться только к местным. Продавщица не узнала Цунаде в лицо, но оперлась локтями на прилавок и тут же начала беспорядочно, теряя логику повествования, рассказывать:

— Сын у меня не ест с хурмой, но вот муж любит… Можно еще и яблочным пюре смазать. Берешь рисовую муку…

Дети удивленно покосились на женщин, и попытались спрятаться от дождя под козырьком лавочки. Бобовую пасту Цунаде положила обратно — логика победила, а вот хурму взяла. Как раз сезонный, пусть и не местный, фрукт. В окрестностях Конохи ничего, кроме кислющих слив, отродясь не росло. Женщина еще раз окинула взглядом несчастную парочку, и спокойно выдала:

— Тебе бы в Госпиталь.

Девочка смутилась, прижимая костлявые лапки к животу. Цунаде не дожидалась их, но шаг не ускорила, показывая направление. В цветочном магазинчике Яманака на углу встретилась Шизуне. Судя по выбранным цветам, ученица собиралась на кладбище. Жаль, Цунаде надеялась отдать ей лечение девчонки. Но с другой стороны, повод не идти к сенсею еще несколько часов.

Цунаде любила Коноху. С ее петляющими улочками, приветливыми, болтливыми горожанами, с то и дело встречающимися деревьями и парками. Будет жаль… Больше всего Цунаде любила аллею со сливовыми деревьями по дороге в госпиталь. Что-то удивительно спокойное было в округлых деревянных домиках. Это — один из самых старых районов деревни. Забавно было идти по нему, осознавая — дома эти старшее ее, старше, наверное, уже каждого жителя в Конохе. На детской площадке, несмотря на дождь, играли дети. Хорошо, мирно, спокойно. Давно, года, наверное, с пятьдесят восьмого, Цунаде не шла по этой улице. Было некогда — двигалась, если была в деревне, верхним путем — по крышам. А с крыш рисунок деревни совсем другой — там свои «дороги».

Резиденцию, напротив, Цунаде не любила. Еще со времен генинства. Любимый сенсей превращался внутри в сурового Хокаге, и она долго, лет до двенадцати, не могла с этим смириться. Это сейчас Сандайме кажется безобидным стариком. С девочкой разобрались быстро. Ничего, кроме сильного истощения, она, каким-то чудом, не успела подхватить. Надо будет к ней потом еще заглянуть.

— Цуне! Не ожидал, что ты так скоро придешь, девочка! — на лице Сарутоби-сенсея еще четче прорезались гусиные лапки мимических морщин вокруг глаз. Появилось несколько старческих пигментных пятен, одряхлели руки. И она так же выглядит? Жуть какая… Сенсей отослал мальчишек-чунинов в архив, дал какую-то отмашку АНБУ в маске тигра и закурил трубку, — Останешься? Или просто за подробностями пришла?

Учитель не дождался ответа и продолжил свой монолог:

— Предложил бы тебе присесть, но, как видишь, кабинет Хокаге не приспособлен для долгих бесед. Давай-ка пройдемся, и я расскажу кое-какие новости.

Сарутоби-сенсей снял шляпу, поправил белый плащ и, заложив руки за спину, вышел. Поспевать за ним, здороваться со всеми подряд, улавливая в пустом монологе важные новости, было сложно. Сенсей терпеть не мог тот шифр, какой разработал когда-то Орочимару. Они до сих пор все редкие письма именно так и писали, а учитель говорил сложнее, пряча сокрытое в сокрытом, позволяя понять что-то лишь по интонации или чуть заметным акцентным паузам. И, если Цунаде верно его поняла, войны не планировалось. В Облако ушла версия о том, что Учих убрали АНБУ. Шпион от Тумана в отделе дознания получил свою легенду. В Суну ушло письмо от «влюбленного» мальчишки-аналитика. А сам сенсей отправил личные письма прочим Каге с ориентировками нукенинов Конохи, перерезавших собственный клан.

— Понимаешь, девочка, — открыто продолжил он уже в гостинной своего дома — Я допустил одну непростительно большую ошибку — заставил всех считать, что Коноха после Второй сильна как никогда. И что в результате — Третью против нас объявили чуть ли не коллективно. Второй раз такой промах я не допущу. Сейчас все деревни слабы, и если повезет, то все удастся удержать в мирном русле еще хотя бы пять-семь лет. Пока не подрастет следующее поколение. Ты знаешь какую цену пришлось заплатить год назад за мир с Кумо. И хорошо понимаешь, будь у Облака возможность, они бы пошли на нас войной. Ваше с Джираей возвращение в деревню это признание слабости Конохи и демонстрация ее силы.

— У вас так непривычно тихо… — невпопад заметила Цунаде.

Новенький дом, который Цунаде украшала когда-то цветами в день свадьбы учителя, действительно обветшал. Да и внутри царило запустение. Сенсей, отошедший к окну, обернулся и выпустил несколько колечек дыма:

— Да. После гибели Бивако дом опустел. Я так редко в него возвращаюсь, особенно теперь, когда Асума ушел.

— Асума? Куда? Он же еще совсем ребенок.

— Ему четырнадцать, Цунаде. И он джонин. Теперь один из шугонинов. И знаешь что, Цуне? Я пользуюсь должностью, чтобы узнать что с ним. Пишу частные письма Дайме, но подписываю их как Третий Хокаге. Пустая демонстрация силы ради двух строчек сухой информации.

— Вы его отец, Сарутоби-сенсей, — Цунаде отставила пустую чашку чая, — А ваш старший сын? Все еще в АНБУ?

Сенсей промолчал, только нервно постучал пальцами по краю стола.

— Так что, девочка? Остаешься?

— А у меня есть выбор, сенсей?

— Выбор есть всегда, но я рад, что вы трое раз за разом принимаете верные решения. Даже Орочимару согласился выползать из лабораторий.

— Как он? Все, что он мне писал, это описание очередных сомнительных экспериментов, — женщина потянулась к керамическому чайнику. Когда-то сенсей считал, что чайная церемония для шиноби излишество, и старательно отучал Цунаде от клановых замашек.

— Он взял учеников, Цунаде. Но понять его все еще выше моих сил.


	5. Глава 5

— Сакура! Просыпайся, малышка! — кто-то зовет меня по имени. Голос женский, незнакомый, он раздаётся отовсюду: от облака, неподвижно застывшего в белесом небе, и от неба, окружающего ленивое облако, и от ивового листка, крутящегося в речном водовороте, и от водоворота, затягивающего в себя ивовый лист. Вода тает под ногами, небо расплывается прозрачным туманом.

Вокруг — взрослые. Я полусижу на кровати. Первое, за что цепляется взгляд — светло-карие, янтарные глаза. У меня что-то спрашивают, но собрать мысли не получается. Я помню реку, журавля, его сказки. Будто бы я спала несколько недель. До этого нет ясной картины, осталось что-то нечёткое, серое, размытое, будто полустёртая страница…

— Ну, — говорит кому-то девушка с карими глазами, — шоковая реакция на стресс. Попытка забыться, заполированная сверху чакрой. Можете назвать это вариацией самогендзюцу. У мальчика случай гораздо тяжелее.

Девушка встает, пересаживается на соседнюю кровать. Я закрываю глаза — устала. Всё такое смутное, непонятное. Пахнет хлоркой и табаком.

— Нужны менталисты, — снова, будто бы прорывается сквозь пленку, голос девушки, — Он пока усыплен. Частично, какие сможем, заблокируем мальчику собственные воспоминания, уничтожаем последствия гендзюцу.

Мысли коротенькие, медленные. Опять засыпаю, и кто-то опускает подушку, позволяя мне лечь. Просыпаюсь посреди ночи рывком, от чьих-то сдавленных всхлипываний. На соседней кровати чуть белеется комочек под одеялом. Приподнимаюсь на локтях и судорожно пытаюсь понять — где я нахожусь? Окно, шесть одинаковых коек, тумбочки. Похоже на больницу. Откидываю одеяло, свешиваю ноги с края. Всхлипывания прекращаются, хотя комочек все еще тяжело дышит, судорожно хватает ртом холодный воздух. Стоит, наверное, подойти, но я так устала. Тело неподъемное, голова гудит. Будто бы не спала вовсе. Еще голова, не то, чтобы кружится, но как-то ведет - от голода.

Мне снова снится журавль и река. Я привыкла к птице, к запаху мокрых перьев, в плеску воды, кваканью жабок. Мне нравится, как дышит горячий ветер, как печет в голову солнце. Журавль молчит долго-долго. Не рассказывает сказок, не зовет идти вперед по реке. Просто смотрит, меняет ноги, укоряюще мотает головой, дожидается заката, чтобы спрятать клюв под крыло. Я же жду звезд — с ними мы двинемся вперед. Птица открывает глаз неожиданно, смотрит прямо на меня чуть сверху и спрашивает:

— Ну, что, стоило оно того, а? И ведь никто не заставлял, сама молила: «Все, что угодно взамен». Жизнь за жизнь, девочка. Ты может, и заплатила свою цену, а вот твой мир еще нет. Только больше ничего не исправишь — ты уже обменяла жизни своих родителей. Ну, а с ними еще нескольких сотен человек. Ничего не поделаешь. Ушла бы со мной, и все бы для тебя закончилось. Бабочка вспорхнула на цветок в Конохе, а в стране Ветра из-за взмаха ее крыльев началась песчаная буря.

— Ну, честное слово, Цунаде-сан! — возмущается какая-то женщина, — Никакой реакции с самого утра! Ровно тоже, что и до вашего прошлого прихода. Мальчик не просыпался больше двадцати часов, а девчонка просто сидит и смотрит в пустоту.

Вчерашняя девушка с карими глазами мягко улыбается, убирает руку с моего лба. Журавль сказал, что маму и отца убила я. А девушка улыбается мне, будто бы не видит ни в чем моей вины. Натягиваю повыше одеяло. Я только проснулась, а, кажется, будто и не ложилась вовсе.

— Заставь их поесть, — командует она кому-то.

Госпиталь мне нравится. Тут тихо, прохладно и почти никто не достает. С утра прибегает какая-то тетка, пытается запихнуть в меня хоть что-нибудь. Потом я сплю или притворяюсь спящей до самого ужина. Как и мой сосед. Девушка с карими глазами приходит еще дважды. Рассказывает всякое, но, в отличии от других, от нее не пахнет хлоркой и она не заставляет ей отвечать. В понедельник меня выписывают и говорят об этом постоянно, видимо, надеясь на какую-то реакцию. Реакция наступает, но после.

Я стою в коридоре большого деревянного дома. Из-за дверей слышен невообразимый, многоголосый шум, но сильнее всего меня занимает зеркало. Оно, в резной деревянной раме, от пола и до потолка, выглядит ужасно чужим, неправильным в полумраке грязного коридора. Отражается странное. Серое ситцевое платье с черным передником, непомерно большое, широкое, с трижды закатанными рукавами. И голая, неровная, похожая на яйцо, стриженная голова с чуть заметным розовым ежиком волос. Это — я? Становится страшно, горько. Я плачу, сама не замечая этого, пока чья-то большая рука не встряхивает меня за плечо.

Посреди огромной пыльной комнаты стоят столы, за ними, на низких деревянных скамьях сидит тьма девочек, лет с восьми. Девочки шьют и громко переругиваются. Внизу, возятся с игрушками, в обрывках тканей и ниток, мои ровесницы. Стриженые головки малышей похожи на шары, топорщатся коротенькие, до ушей волосы старших. Вспомнилось, в одно мгновение, как мама гордилась косами тети Моммо, пророчила скорое замужество. И, в миг осознание — мама умерла, потому, что я сама просила об этом. И мама, и отец, их я променяла на двух каких-то чужих мальчиков. Я опять молча реву, глотая слезы. Вечером, в столовой глаза слипаются, точно в них песком насыпали. Сквозь непреодолимую дремоту слышно, как перекрикивают одна другую девочки, как вопит на них взрослый голос — столовую нужно совобождать для мальчиков. Кто-то невидимый подсовывает тарелку риса. Ем машинально, пока палочки не выпадают из тяжелых, ватных рук на пол. Как оказываюсь в комнате — непонятно, кто-то стаскивает с меня платье прямо через голову. Подходит взрослая девочка, сует в руки мою куклу:

— На, вот, платье кто-то с нее стащил, а банты я не дала. Тут нормальных игрушек хватает, хватит с них и без твоей.

Я прижимаю к себе тряпичное тело, зарываюсь мокрым, забитым от бесконечного плача, носом в волосы, надеюсь почувствовать домашний запах пряжи и оческов, которыми она набита. Девочка мне улыбается, треплет по лысой голове и уходит, но от этого становится еще тоскливей, я забиваюсь под одеяло, отворачиваюсь и снова реву. Никогда так подолгу ещё не плакала, и от долгого рева у меня пересыхает во рту и обметывает губы. У меня уже нет слез, они закончились, выплакала все, и я лишь тоненько подвываю. Я больше не могу уснуть. На смену пустоте, мягким, ленивым мыслям, приходят горячие, ядовитые, бьющие куда-то в затылок. Ночью мне подумалось. Что будет с человеком, если снять с него кожу? Я ужасно плохая, наделала столько гадостей, убила сразу двух мальчиков, потом пожелала смерти родителям. А под плохой кожей наверняка есть другая я, хорошая, никому не мешающая. И эта я еще может снова попросить у неба вернуть маму и отца.

Все вокруг спят, а я решаю содрать с себя кожу и начинаю под одеялом царапать ногтями свои коленки до крови, расчесывать руки, пока не засыпаю. Утром со мной заговаривают некоторые девочки, будто бы знают меня, я не отвечаю. Нас, младших, не подняли, позволяя чуть не до обеда бродить по спальне в одних майках. В комнате, наверное, двенадцать или чуть больше (сбиваюсь со счета) девочек лет до семи. Я — одна из самых маленьких. И, странное дело, вчера шумели старшие. Да и сейчас между собой разговаривают только некоторые. А остальные забиваются каждая в свой угол. Унылые серые, в рыжеватых потеках, стены, окна без занавесок и долгое ожидание взрослых. Целая комната детей и полное отсутствие шума и смеха.

Меня вытаскивают из-под одеяла огромные горячие руки. Девушка вскрикивает, ставит меня на стул и убегает. И я рада этому, и ни в чьем внимании не нуждаюсь. Поэтому сползаю на пол и, чуть раскачиваясь, грызу костяшки пальцев. Ксо! До чего же унылое, однообразное место. Одинаковые койки, одинаковые бритые девочки, одинаковые серые платья. Даже воспитательницы, и те одинаковые — хмурые, в черных платьях-балахонах в пол. Я перебралась в уголок, стянув из-под грязновато-зеленого одеяла куклу, в обтрепанных смешных бантах, пахнущую еще, наверное, домом. Дом почему-то пахнет в воспоминаниях собой — гречневую лапшу больше всего любит отец. Любил.

Черт возьми, почему все так получилось в этой глупой жизни? Что она сделала не так? Сразу прошлая, почти забытая жизнь, закончившаяся не как полагается нормальной куноичи — в битве, и даже не как подобает девочкам — в старости, лет в сорок. Глупая, отчаянная просьба. Чего я добилась? Выпросила у Ками шанс для каких-то идиотов, которые, может, и не нуждались в ее помощи. Ушли бы их души, как положено, на следующее перерождение, а не так как сейчас. Как я теперь буду? Без мамы, без отца? Смерть бабушки прошла мимо, меня слишком оберегали. А теперь что? Что может, ксо, тупая, никчемная, трехлетняя девчонка?

Девушка-нянечка возвращается, и покрикивая на девочек, торопит одеваться. Меня она вытягивает за плечо, щедро плещет йодом на разодранные колени, на расчесанные о шершавый угол тумбочки кровоточащие локти. И орет на меня, заставляя морщиться, пока не приходит воспитательница в балахоне:

— Ну что ты от нее хочешь? Не ори, девчонка неадекватная, речь не понимает. Хочешь, чтобы ее снова забрали, а тебя премии лишили? Не трогай пришибленных. Потом покажу, кого из этих спиногрызов лучше игнорировать, только следить, чтобы не убились. Ногти ей лучше обстриги.

Девушка что-то отвечает, а у меня от обиды из и без того застланных слезами глаз льются целые ручьи. В столовой я просто сижу, не выпуская изо рта палец — под обкромсанным, тонким, как рисовая бумага, ногтем, запекалась кровь. Живя дома, я не особенно любила вечер, когда все ложились и наступала тишина. Хотелось еще бесится, но никак не засыпать прямо в разгар игры. Или хотя бы выйти тихонько в коридор, лечь перед скрипучей пыльной лестницей и смотреть, как из-за кухонной двери в тёмную комнату просачивается уютная полоска света — отец с мамой заканчивали последние разговоры и дневные, суетливые дела. Я любила лежать на досках и слушать пение цикад. Приглушённый низкий голос отца, чуть шутливое ворчание мама, бодрый пересказ сплетней и новости от тети Моммо долетали сквозь легкую дрему… Воспоминания захватывали меня, отдаляя от меня гул рабочей комнаты. Я посмела променять дом, семью, их любовь и заботу на каких-то глупых мальчиков.

Саске-кун и Наруто. Я едва не забыла их имена, не забыла гулкое отчаяние, которое толкнуло меня на ту молитву. Я до этого момента почти полгода не вспоминала вцепившегося в волосы мужчину рядом. Как и почти не вспоминала про то, что это я виновата в их смерти. Если бы я знала, кого я кладу на алтарь, принося в жертву, вместо них двоих? Если бы знала, что своими руками подписываю приговор маме и отцу? Остановило ли бы это меня в ту минуту? Своей же жизни я тогда не пожалела. Знай я, что жертвую родителями, я бы постаралась запомнить каждую стенку, каждую трещинку на ней, каждую скрипящую под ногами доску, каждый лепесток маминых цветов, каждый пузырек теткиной косметики… А сейчас все что у меня остается — это нелепая тряпичная кукла. И цель. Как бы громко это не звучало.

Я поднимаюсь с пола, стряхиваю с передника разодранный на нитки обрезок, и, подхватив за ногу куклу, подхожу к окну. Не видно ожидаемой зелени — в Конохе осень не наступает до конца октября. Тусклая серая пленка неба, в воздухе стоит туманная дымка. Посохшая рыжеватая трава примята дождем. Деревья почти полностью голые, хотя откуда-то прилетает жухлый лист и налипает на мокрое окно. Неужели уже зима? Сколько же я пропустила? Спускаюсь в уголочке, рядом с тканевым мешочком, куда старшие девочки складывают обрезки. Мамы и отца не было три недели — три белых тряпочки. Пусть несколько дней я видела сон про журавля, еще неделя в больнице. Добавляю еще две. Пересчитываю, загибаю для проверки пальцы. Сентябрь полностью прошел, должен начинаться октябрь. Но не зима, никак не зима.

Ночь подступает неожиданно — только я медитирую над вонючей тарелкой рыбного бульона за ужином, как заходит солнце и нас оставляют засыпать, и я, оставшись наконец одна, чувствую раздирающую ярость внутри. От бессилия перед кипучим, ядовитым чувством я избиваю стену. Заходят в спальню глубоко за полночь, когда даже я засыпаю. Щелкают, включают свет в углу комнаты. В полутьме, приподнявшись на локтях, я разглядываю силуэты. Много кроватей и на всех — дети-призраки. Ненастоящие. Непроглядно-густая осенняя ночь, и чужая тишина, совсем не такая, как дома. Всю ночь я, чуть задремав, слышу мамины тихие шаги, как, тихо приоткрыв дверь, входит отец, садится на мою постель и утешает. Я плачу и снова засыпаю, чтобы проснуться опять от выдуманных шагов. Нормальный ребенок не понимает, что такое смерть. Он знает, что навсегда не бывает, что пройдет какое-то время, родители вернутся и все снова будут наслаждаться жизнью. Одна маленькая темноволосая девочка весь день сегодня доставала воспитательницу, спрашивая, что будет кушать в гробу мама и когда она вернется. От этих ее вопросов становилось тошно, и я снова разрывала несчастные сыплющиеся тряпочки. Дети не должны понимать, а я, к собственному ужасу, понимаю.

Однажды утром я проснувшись, я глянув в окно, видела, как на вечнозеленое, неплодоносящее дерево померанца лег снег. Ужасно стыло, холодно. Небо, никем не поддерживаемое, рухнуло на землю. За все время, проведенное в приюте я не помнила ни одного солнечного дня. Только серость зимних туч, хмурый туман и моросящий дождь.

— Снег в стране Огня, нашей с вами, девочки, родной стране, где обычно дважды в год снимают урожай, дело исключительное. Нулевая температура на улице — уважительный повод никуда не идти. Не работают лавки, дети не идут в школу, даже шиноби почти не берут миссий. Сегодня мы будем рисовать открытки всем своим знакомым и друзьям. Украсим приют — пожилая нянечка многое рассказывает, поясняет «элементарные вещи, которые этим идиотам, в сущности, не нужны». Так говорит наша воспитательница.

Разница между воспитателями и нянями — колоссальная. Воспитатели рассказывают о нашей замечательной стране, которая позволяет нам вырасти, рассказывают о том, что жизнь прекрасна, если только слушаться старших. Они учат старших девочек шить и читать. Они ведут наши игры, положенные полтора часа в день, отдельно для нас и взрослых, и не замечают, что половина из младших не умеет играть самостоятельно. Они лгут. Они обещают, что, когда мы повзрослеем, будем выходить в деревню, улыбаются и читают сказки. А стоит отойти «разумным» или просто, старшим, девочкам, как они меняются в лице, называют нас между собой тупыми ничтожествами. Обе наши воспитательницы — и младших, и взрослых, — ужасно похожи одна на одну в своих необъятных черных балахонах. Лиц нам, с пола, не видно, а они ужасно психуют, когда их путают.

Нянечки не лгут. Они, грубоватые и внимательные, замечают и дают нам много больше. Они рассказывают про дождь и снег, про то, что скоро Сё: гацу. Они объясняют, почему старших девочек так много и почему в приюте почти нет младенцев. Они рассказывают о своей, нормальной, жизни за серыми стенами. Старшим рассказывают про войну, но чуть-чуть, украдкой, — некоторые большие ее помнят. Они рассказывают, почему мы не выйдем на улицу до весны — не в чем. Неделю назад, вынося непроснувшуюся, долго болевшую девочку, завернув ее от наших глаз в простынь, они очень просто сказали: «Ну, и хвала Ками, отмучилась, бедненькая».

Я не понимаю, в чем виновата на этот раз. Одна из воспитателей меня крепко не любит — уж в этом я уверена. Внизу, на первом этаже, праздник. Там игры, музыка, сладкие моти. О-сё:гацу. Там деревенские женщины помогают делать кадомацу, а потом поведут некоторых в храм. Там девочки проводят время вместе с мальчиками — редкое дело. Мы их почти никогда не видим, хотя живем в одном доме. «Это — вынужденная мера,» — расказывали нам няни, — «после войны слишком много было старших сирот со всей Хи но Куни, и многие девушки делали недопустимые вещи с парнями». Мне нужно быть внизу — среди всех детей. Я точно знаю, что среди мальчиков есть Наруто — на «демона» часто жалуются друг другу нянечки. И я могла бы с ним познакомиться, но я сижу вместо праздника в детской. Тут, в детских кроватках с высокими решетчатыми бортами лежат маленькие. Самые крохотные — спят и кричат. Те, что постарше, пытаются стоять или сдвигать сплошное белое покрывало с манежей. Никого из взрослых нет. Серая краска стен, сквозь которую проступает шершавая структура неструганных досок, белый потолок, тусклая лампа. Младенцы вопят истошно, все разом. Взрослые приходят по расписанию. Ночью меня кто-то перекладывает со стула в пустой манеж. Первый, утренний, новый за много часов запах — смесь фруктов и алкоголя. Крики, чьи-то лихорадочные извинения. Несколько женщин, некоторые смутно знакомые. Вопящие мелкие чудовища наконец затыкаются. Я зажмуриваюсь покрепче, когда меня берут на руки. Бережно, как мама. От теплых воспоминаний свербит в носу. Хочется плакать, хотя я давно этого не делаю. Меня несут куда-то, снимают платье, перекладывают в кровать и накрывают одеялом. Как маленькую. Вечером остаются только нянечки и нам всем достаются одинаковые сладости и фрукты.

Весна отвоевывает все больше и больше прав. И, пусть солнце все еще не появляется, позволяя мне смотреть лишь на светло-серые тучи, становится немного теплей. В феврале распускается сакура, и мы выбираемся из заточения во двор. А в конце марта в приют приходит какая-то болезнь. Ирьенины не уходят из нашего серого здания, а здоровых детей держат отдельно. Там, на первом этаже, нас тринадцать девочек. Окна выходят на крохотное кладбище, чуть в стороне от приюта, отдельно от деревенского, будто бы даже после смерти мы могли заразить остальных. «Больше всего умирают маленькие» — сообщают мне старшие девочки, — «Те, кому нет пяти». Я не могу спать, думая о том, что умру. Опять вспоминаю родителей, мечусь в бессмысленных сомнениях. Очень хочется спрятаться, прижаться к маме, укрыться в огромных руках отца. Услышать, как меня зовут по имени, понять, что я кому-то нужна. Сижу на подоконнике, и смотрю как тихо, чтобы нас не тревожить, закапывают крохотные гробы в предрассветной мгле. Умерло совсем не так много детей, как чудилось нам в закрытой комнате. Отвоевали почти всех, только несколько совсем слабеньких не смогли. Нас все еще не объединяют, хотя и позволяют выходить. Приют перетрясывают вверх дном, обвиняют нянечек в недосмотре. Середина апреля, период дождей. Серое бескрайнее полотно неба над головой изливалось бесконечными ливнями, гася зелень деревьев. Пасмурная погода равняет их одинаковой унылостью. Нас опять не выпускают во двор.


End file.
